Years Ago
by Blake1234
Summary: Flashbacks of Percy and his friends at Yancy Academy. High School has arrived and the story is unfolding, from each of the gangs points of view, part (book) 1 of 3. AU No gods, no powers, goes to phonetic phoenix. Better than summary. Rated T just in case.
1. Good times Bad Times

**This is for the **phonetic phoenix**'s** **birthday which is coming up soon. This story is called Years Ago,( as you can see up above) it's all in flash back. Percy Jackson with maybe some Kane Chronicles members. For the most part this is a love story with some twists and turns. The time frame is in high school and most likely be a three part story book 1, 2 and 3. **

**Characters are the gods as parents (Each for there demigod child.) Also there is no gods or powers or demigods, AU.**

**From PJO: Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Luke ****Castellan, Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, Calypso, Bianca di Angelo, Rachel Elizabeth Dare and of course the parents also Percy's has a step dad ('Smelly' Gabe) but his true dad is still Poseidon. And Tyson, Percy's step brother (Gabes kid)**

**From HOO: Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano who will be with Jason right off the bat. Also not all characters will be in the beginning of the story, they all will be in the story by the second book, but enough with the prolonging of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here, but I do own the plot and all that jazz.**

**Rights go to Rick Riordan. And I own Calypso last name! Since she really doesn't have one I made one up!**

*Percy's P.O.V*

The year was 2013 I think, I was in high school, first year too, fresh out of middle school. I went to Yancy Academy High or YAH as we called it, and by 'we' I mean the students. My mom is Sally Jackson and my step dad is Gabriel Ugliano, or Gabe, or as I like to call him behind his back 'Smelly Gabe'. He's a total Jerk and my mom has been married to him for the past four and a half years of my life. He also as a son who's name is Tyson, he's a pretty nice guy he's a foot taller than me and as huge muscles, but he's a softy, that's what I like about him, plus he hates his dad too, so double points for Tyson.

My mom married him because it was the only way that one of Gabes friends would help my mom keep the apartment that we live in, since he's the land lord of the building and Gabe is an old middle school friend.

My dad left us when I was pretty young, it wasn't his fault, his job called him off to sea and no one ever saw him again. I still have some faint memory's of him smiling and him and my mom singing a song called The Ocean, an old song by an equally old band called Led Zeppelin but I've heard from my mom that his favorite song is Achilles Last stand, also by the same band. The song is like ten minutes, I often listen to it to help me get connected to my father. To feel like he's still with me.

I have a friend, Grover Underwood, he's crippled. He messed up his legs in the 50 yard dash. We've known each other since the 3rd grade along with Annabeth Chase, who's my lifelong crash, and also a great friend.

Then we got Luke Castellan, whom Annabeth likes but he's like a grade ahead of us. Thalia and Jason Grace, their brother and sister and Luke's main friends, Jason and Thalia are in our grade. There's also Nico, who is a bit of a lone wolf type but we're all good friends with him. I'm not sure who he likes. And his sister, Bianca di Angelo who was held back so shes in her brothers grade.

Then there's Piper McLean, she has a dad that's a movie star, she doesn't really like to talk about him that much her mom is a beauty stylist and she use to be a model.

Then Leo Valdez who lost his mother in a fire at his dads car company, then his dad left to Tennessee and killed himself out of misery, so Leo got sent with his aunt who dislikes him.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Annabeth's friend, they've known each other since 5th grade when Rachel moved into the city.

Hazel Levesque who is Pipers friend and Hazel has co-co bean skin( Roasted co-co beans at that), I don't really know much about her, other than she's close with Frank Zhang. Now Frank Zhang, who is horrified of fire, and as one of the longest, widest family lines I know.

Calypso Kione, who has brown blond hair, she moved from California like Annabeth did. Annabeth likes to read and she loves buildings and history, her dad is a history nut, and she most always has a book with her.

Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano who I know nothing about but is dating Jason Grace since the 2nd grade.

"Mom! Where's my backpack! And my shoes!" I yelled.

"You put your shoes in the freezer, remember!? And your backpack is on the couch!" She called back from her bedroom. I was tried and a tad out of it. Don't blame me. Okay, maybe it was a little my fault.

"Thanks!" I called back as I put my frozen solid shoes on. "AH!" I yelled from the burn of the cold on my feet.

I grabbed my cell and backpack and slang it on. "Okay mom, I'm leaving for the bus!"

"Don't forget to give your mom a hug!" I ran back and gave her a hug. "Don't forget about tonight's dinner, Gabe is having some friends over and he wants you here. Okay?" Why Gabe wanted me there, confused my ADHD mind to all hell, but my mom was asking and I can't say no to her.

"Sure I'll make it, we have that project, and my partner is Annabeth." I looked at my mom hoping she would understand.

"Okay dinner is at 6:15, you can be ten minutes late. But no later, got it?" Gods I love my mom.

"Yeah got it, thanks mom! I'll see you at dinner!" I said as I pecked her on her cheek and went out the door.

I walked down the steps so fast that on my third and last set I tripped and slammed into the wall. I recovered and went out the door, which is one of the doors where you can spin around in, which is super awesome with the ADHD. After a hard day at school I can come home and spin in the door for at least ten minutes, but then I get dizzy and vomit in the flower pot by the door.

I get to the bus just as the doors were closing. "Percy, where the heck were you?" Grover asked without looking back.

"Sorry, I forgot my shoes in the freezer." I said grinning.

"I'm not even going to ask how you 'forgot' your shoes there seaweed brain." Annabeth said as she was sitting down in our spots at the back of the bus. She made the gesture for quotations for forgot.

"Okay wise girl." I said as I smirked in my seat. Our other friend, Frank, got on the bus along with Jason and Thalia.

"Percy did you bring your notes for our project?" She asked. Notes? Notes? Oh no did I forget them? I really hope they're not in the freezer, although they could be in the fridge or the pantry.

"Um I think I have them.. in my freezer." I said rubbing my neck. She looked at me and shook her head.

"Oh Percy, why do you have to be such a seaweed brain?"

We got to school around 7:20 the bell was just ringing so I had to run to class, but of course, someone _had_ to stop me so they could talk. Happens. Every. Time.

"Hey Percy!" I heard my name being called by a red hair girl, Rachel.

"Yes?" I asked her as fast as I could without seeming like I wanted to get the hell out of there.

"Um I heard of an opening in the school play, tryouts are um next week on Tuesday and Wednesday. And if you try out you get extra credit. So what do ya say?" She said pulling her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, sure, but um, Rach? Can I go now? I have class in about a minute and it's a two minute walk there soo, is that all?" Fast non-thought decisions is what I'm good at.

"Yeah that's all, bye Percy." She said as she skipped off holding her books with both arms against her chest.

I ran like a mad man to my first class, but even then I failed to get there, and failed is an understatement. RINNNNNNGGGG! The bell went off with a piercing sound. I turned the corner and fell into my classroom. I got up, swept at the pebbles on my shirt and said, "Um hey class, teacher. Sorry I'm late." I sat down at our table, Grover and Hazel were in my science class.

"Hey guys." I said as I pulled the notes from my backpack.

"Geez, you sure are late a lot today."

"Grover, I need to tell you something, and it is very important. I am _always_ late." Of course that wasn't fully true, I mean, I do get to places a tad late but I make it on time. Sometimes.

"That you are Percy." Grover said laughing a bit.

"Okay class today we are learning about weather, and how clouds form." The second he said weather I blanked out, the only things I heard was stratus cloud and rain and water which made me shoot my hand in the air. "Yes, Percy Jackson?"

"Can I go to the restroom?" I said moving my foot to trap the flow.

"Yes, fine go." I got up and left the room, we had about twenty minutes left of the class. I went to the bathroom and went in a stall. That's when I heard Luke Castellan and who I thought ,by the voice, could be Chris Rodriguez. "Dude you said you'd pay me by now!" Chris said a little above a 'talking' voice.

"I will." Luke said his voice tight, his voice was tougher than the last time I talked to him.

"I need that money by Friday, that means you got three days left man."

"Okay I will. I have a friend that I can ask. She'll pay me, I just have to lie." What the hell is going on out there? Someone left the restroom. The stall next to me opened and someone walked into it, but they didn't sit, they slammed their fist into the wall and I saw it move toward me, there was dent that looked like a very messed up fist. I almost fell of the toilet, and that is a sentence I thought I would never say.

"AGHH!" He yelled, now I know it's Luke. My palms had gotten sweaty from holding them together for so long. Five minutes had passed, no one had come nor had anyone enter the area at all.

"Who's there?" Suddenly I saw Luke's feet move from their old spot and they left the stall and I heard him push open the doors behind his them he made his way to me. I crawled under the stalls so I could get away on my third stall over I got on the seat and pulled my legs up. My heart beat was getting faster in anticipation. His feet made their way towards me. I closed my eyes hoping I wouldn't die in a bathroom and a seat that people use in ways I like not to think about.

One more stall. "I know your there kid." My eyes widened. I had only heard him call one person _kid_.

"Percy." He pushed open the stall door. I heard my name, it kinda stung to, like someone punched me in the chest with both fists. The stall was fully open... and the look on Luke's face, just by looking at it I know I was screwed. He walked up to me and grabbed me by my collar. Man! He had some big hands, I honestly never noticed that before. I guess when you're about to die, you tend to notice the little things.

"It's not what it looks like, I was um, using this here toilet." I lied.

"Sure, then why is there nothing in there?"

"Um I peed?"

"Why wasn't there sound?"

Crap. "Um, when I pee, I pee _really quietly._" And that's when it happened Luke, for the first time, punched me in the side, although I think he was aiming over a little to my gut. "You missed." I said, and the second I said it, I regretted it. He punched again and this time, he didn't miss. I really wish he'd miss. Because the second time hurt a helluva lot more then the first wave did. "AH!" I yelled, which I tried to hold back. But you try to get punch and not make a noise. It's hard. It's as hard as Medusa's stone victims. Yeah, I just used Greek mythology to to describe how hard something is.

He dropped me and left, I crawled back to the stall. I vomited in the toilet. Not my day. Three class periods passed and I had slept two of the three. I walked out feeling miserable, I went to the sink and washed my face off and looked in the mirror and had a little talk with myself.

_You look like crap._

_Thanks man._

_I know, your welcome, but you are going out into the halls and act like none of this happened, don't tell anyone._

_I think I'm gonna-_

_Don't even THINK about it!_

_But-_

_No!_

_Why!_

_Nooo!_

And that's how the conversation went with myself. RINNNNGGGG the bell rang thorough the school.

I walked out to lunch after lunch I had 5th hour, which was FAC, or Life Skills. Either way, I did not, I repeat, did not like it. The rest of my classes I had my friends or at least most of them.

I got in line for the blue food. My mom had called and requested there _must_ be a blue food line for me, and of course this is an inside joke. MY step-dad, ugh, do I have to say it? Step-dad? Ugh I'm just going to call him by his name. So anyway Smelly Gabe said once to my mom that there is no such thing as blue food. They got into a discussion, but my mom never raised her voice. But ever since my mom has gone way out of her way to get blue food. That's the awesome part about my mom, she doesn't fight, or yell, but she proves her point. I guess it's her way of saying, he doesn't own her.

Annabeth was in-front of me along with Grover. They have all their classes together, I only have half of mine with her. "Hey guys."

"Percy, where did you go?" She asked turning around to face me.

"Um the bathroom?"

"Dude, it must have been a big-" Grover was interrupted by the sound of Jason running past us to get to the other line that had chicken pasta. "CHICKEN PASTA!" He yelled as he waved his arms freely back and forth.

"He looks _way_ to happy about lunch." I commented.

"I think that's an understatement." Annabeth said.

"CHICKEN!" He said as he hopped in line. Piper was chasing behind him with Leo and Calypso behind them walking. For the past two weeks Leo had been talking to Calypso a lot more.

"Hey guys, oh look! Blue food! What do we have? Blue cheeseburgers? That um, sounds super unsafe.." Leo said wide eyed, but despite what he said he jumped in line and Calypso shrugged and got inline too. The line moved forward by six people.

"If this food kills me, you are in deep trouble. I'll get you back " She said.

"Wait.. wait. If your dead, how exactly do you plan on getting me back?" He laughed with his head tipped back. Then he came around with a straight face.

"You are impossible Leo Valdez." She said rolling her eyes.

"I know, it's a natural born talent. I am, the impossible Leo." He smiled again and did a head tip to the side.

"So Leo, what's up?" I asked.

"Oh the same old thing, the ladies want a bit of team Leo." He said with a grin.

"How's that going?" Annabeth asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Pretty slow, there's not a lot of ladies on team Leo... I need advertising, a banner maybe?" We all laughed. We got our food and sat down at the awesome table, at least we thought it was. At the Table sat Nice, Annabeth, Grover, Jason, Thalia, Frank, Piper, Hazel and Reyna.

"You know we have a test on um Thursday right?" Jason said.

"We do?" Hazel asked.

"I heard we did, but I really hope it's on this awesome chicken pasta. This stuff is like lighting in my mouth, it's shockingly good."

The hours passed, Global, and English and Life Skills. Then the end of the day arrived we split up and got on the buses. Annabeth and I got off early so we could get on yet another bus to get to the library.

"I found my notes." I blurted.

"Did you now? Let me guess were they in the stalls? The school freezer in the teachers lodge?" She listed several other ones that I didn't even know a _school_ had.

"No... they were in my locker."

"Okay pull 'em out." I did so and we found some books and the Middle East. I thought back to when Luke said: _"Okay I will. I have a friend that I can ask. She'll pay me, I just have to lie."_ And then something hit me. I literally mean something hit me. Annabeth's book.

"Percy?" She asked

"Um yeah?"

"Could you work?"

"Sure." I worked. But then something really hit me, and it wasn't her book, it was who Luke meant.

"Annabeth? Can I ask you something then I promise to work."

"Sure seaweed brain." She said smiling.

"Did Luke ask you something today?"

"Yeah he did, he said he needed a fifty, so I gave him one. How did you know?"

"Annabeth, did you ask what it was for?" I looked into her eyes.

"No, Percy what is it?"

"He... I don't know how to say this, he's in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Money trouble."

"Luke, money issues? No way." She shook her head like that the idea of Luke with no money was Crazy which I guess was true, it was crazy. See Luke's dad Hermes, owns the worlds largest shipping company in the world. And every year, twice a year,Luke gets a check with 2,000 bucks on it, which makes me think, how much money does Luke owe?

"I'm telling the truth Annabeth, you gotta believe me."

"I... I have to go, I'm not feeling so well." She got her books and left, leaving me alone with the papers and three books on the Middle East.

Three things bothered me, what is going on with Luke? And how deep in trouble is he? And would he pull Annabeth into his mess?

**BOOM! Hope you like it! Also Most of the chapters how based of of songs, also the Chapter names are named after the songs. If you want to say anything just put it in the review and I promise I'll answer, or at least I'll try too.**

**What'd ya think?**


	2. In the Evening

**Chapter TWO! YAY! Let's see, last time I left off... that's right the library, Annabeth had just left Percy. CHAPTER HERE I WRITE! :D!**

**Chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, I wish I could, but alas, Rick does... I do own the plot and some of the backgrounds! Me: 1 point. Rick:... 100 points. He owns it soo..**

**Percy's P.O.V**

Annabeth had left me to think. Why had she gone off? Didn't she believe me? I got up and put the papers in my folder and shoved it in my backpack. I grabbed the books I got and put them on the shelf.

I walked out and waited at the bus stop. Minutes passed then I saw Leo running at me smiling like crazy. "Man!" He yelled. "I found thee!"

"Yeah?" I said as he reared up in front of me.

"Guess what?!"

"Do I have too?"

"Yes, come on man guess it." Ugh, I'm guessing I'm going to have to.

"Fine, did you get more members on team Leo?"

"Yes, in fact I did, but that's not it, keep going."

"Did you find out that there is no team Leo?"

"Come on man, for real. And ouch? I do have a team, come on keep going."

"You found something?"

"Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!" He said without even stopping, I didn't even know you could say yes that many times in a row. But apparently you can, only if you are Leo.

"What is it?" I said looking up at him.

"Guess, come on you know you want too."

"Not really, could you just say it?" I said complaining.

"Ugh fine man, okay so I was walking and I came by a movie rental place so I thought: 'why not check it out.' so I went in and I found all three of! Guess!" He waited for my guess.

"All three Crocodile Dundee's?"

"All three man!" Okay I should explain two years ago, someone bet Leo (Jason and Hazel) that he couldn't find all Crocodile Dundee, and ever since he's been looking. Jason heard that Pipers dad had a minor role in that movie, so Jason had been looking, then Hazel found out. She got in on the action, but after like a five months, they had no luck. Leo then found out and said he'd find all of them. And now he did. I'm not sure what the winner got, or what the loser didn't get. But Leo never stopped looking.

"Nice man, good for you." I said.

"You know what this means right? Two things." Oh no, no. Don't say it Leo, don't.

"One: A Crocodile Dundee marathon! Two: We gotta show this to the rest!" And he said it.. marathon...

His smile got even better it got so big, I'm pretty sure it would make the Joker jealous.

"Okay sure this weekend man, promise, we'll all get together and watch it."

"Cool cool." He said sitting down. "Now I need a ride." My face must have said something because Leo asked, "What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something, but you have to swear. You _have_ to promise not to tell anyone."

"Yeah okay, what is it? Please tell me it's not about a dead moose in your basement man, because a girl once told me she had one in her base- whoa, she was lying! Who has a dead _moose_ I mean maybe like a rat, but a moose! Ugh, that took me way to long to figure out." I laughed a little, Leo knows how to make me laugh.

"No, it's about Luke. Something I- that I overheard."

"This can't be good."

"That's why I have to tell you, I overheard he owes money, like a lot of money and that he needed to asked someone for money, a girl, to be more precise, that girl was Annabeth."

"Wait, isn't he like, rich? His dad drops off two thousand dollars, twice a year. I mean, he should be packing some major cash." Leo said.

"Yeah I'm sure, he was talking to that new kid, Chris? And yes his dad gives him four thousand dollars a year, which make me think, how deep in debt is he? And the second check came a week and a half ago."

"Man, I'm getting chills just thinking of it. You _so _owe me a marathon of Crocodile Dundee."

And hour passed and since Leo had no where to go for dinner since his aunt isn't really feeding him anymore. So he is coming to my house, we still had about and hour till Gabes pals got here. We thought it would be best to stay in my room and play some ps2 which at this point in time is a hundred years old.

"Oh man, you got Grand Turismo! And Jake and Dexter! Gods I remember these from my foster place!" Leo said esthetically.

"Yeah, Percy has some of the oldest game." Tyson said well he was playing around with some scrap. He loved building stuff, he once built me a clock, and it blow up, but that's not the important part. It's the thought that count. And the fact that I wasn't home when it blow.

"No kidding big guy." Leo continued to file thorough the games till he found, Lego Star Wars, the first one.

"Don't you think we're a bit too old for that?" I asked.

"Dude, lesson one: You are never to old to play with legos with your friends." And that's what we did, we played legos.

"Run droids, RUN! If I catch you, I'll send your metal butts to the underworld!" Leo yelled at the TV.

"Did you use Greek Mythology as an insult?"

"Don't make me eat you like Kronos eat his kids!" Leo taunted the game like this until Gabe came in.

"Shut up you little brats!" He said opening the door and slamming in shut. Gods hes such a jerk.

"Wow I hate that dude. And you have to live with him?"

"Yeah, I hate him too."

"Man you are braver then I thought." He died on the game and lost most of his coins. "No! Dang you Separatist scum!"

My mom came in the room to tell us food was ready. "Foods ready, and it has a side of blue chips, just for you." She smiled at me, and everything that occurred today, her smile warmed me up.

"Okay be right there mom."

"So close, we are about to kill General Grievous. Ah I suppose we can have a last supper before I die again. Since you made me the clone, and you get to be Obi-wan."

"Hey man, you wanted second controller." We pulled up another chair for Leo to sit in.

"So Leo, how's school?" My mom asked once we were seated.

"Pretty good Mrs. Jackson." Leo said dipping a chip in nacho cheese. "Thanks for dinner."

"Anytime Leo."

"Yes, um, thanks for the meal." Gabes pal, Quinn, said. Quinn had longer hair, skin that looked really close to laundry detergent.

"So who has seen Avatar?" Leo asked to keep up the conversation.

"I have." Another one of Gabes friend said. But after that only Gabe and the others talked. Leo and I ate as fast as we could to get out of there. We finished the food twenty minutes later, mostly because Leo had to have seconds.

"Hey mom, can we go out?"

"Sure be back by eight." We raced down the flights of stairs in a rush.

"Nico, Piper, Jason, Calypso, and Hazel are hanging out at Jason's place, I was thinking we should go?"

"Is Luke or Annabeth going to be there?" I asked.

"No man, no way they are." We got on two buses a subway and a taxi to get to Jason's, which is a lot of cash in total. New York is a spendy place.

We got there and we knocked it took about five seconds for Calypso to answer. "Hey guys!"

"Hey." Leo said trying and may I add, failing at staying cool. "Hey." I added as I nodded toward her.

"Come in, Annabeth is here Percy." She said winking at me. I gave a look at Leo.

"Luke isn't here is he?"

"In fact he came with Annabeth!" Oh great, my luck. She moved aside and gestured for us to come in.

"I thought you said she wouldn't be here." I whispered over to Leo. Who, I think, was holding back a laugh.

"And I thought _I _had bad luck." He commented. We walked in and said hi to everyone, although I tried to avoid Luke and Annabeth all together, both said hi within the first few minutes.

"Hey kid, Percy, pal. We need to talk." He pulled me aside. "I know you talked to Annabeth."

"Say what now?" My voice went high and squeaked. "Me? Tell? _Never_! Why- why would I do such a thing?" I said as sarcasticly as I could master.

"You know you almost ruined things, right?"

"Oh no, ruin them?" I said a little to happily. "Um oh no! Ruin them!?" I tried again, but Luke didn't buy it, sadly enough. Wish he would've bought it.

"If we were alone, I would punch you."

"Scary." I said with a tad of a sassy voice. He walked away, put on a smooth face, like our talk never happened, and went back to Annabeth.

Nico was in the corner with Hazel, Piper, Jason, Annabeth, and Luke where in a semi circle. Leo was chatting with Calypso in the hallway, I was out of their view. I felt alone right there, I was off to the side, and I got angry. Luke was here and he was playing so cool, he was also playing with Annabeth's feelings. Luke once found out that Annabeth liked him, he never told her that he knew. But I think he used that to his advantage. I looked at him longer than a moment.

I walked over to the punch and got a cup. "Percy." Someone said behind me.

"Yeah?" I turned to face Annabeth.

"Sorry about earlier, I overreacted."

"It's okay Annabeth."

"Are we good?" She took a step forward.

"Um yeah of course."

"I heard you were going to try out for the play?" How did she? Let me guess, Rachel. "You should, I'm trying out too. Maybe we can go together." Then my mind actually had an idea. I can hang out with Annabeth more, plus maybe that's when we could be together.

"Sure, sounds awesome." I took a sip from my drink.

"Okay, can't wait." After that I left. I went home and went to bed.

**Leo's P.O.V**

First time, let's see, first time I did something stupid was when I was eight and thought I could fly (Too much Superman if you ask me.) So I made wings and jump off one of my foster parents Trailer.

Little background with me. After my mom died I kind of bounced around from foster home to foster home, I was kicked out of each one, heck even one time they gave me medication once. My aunt picked me up when I was turning eight, but up till then I had no home.

My mom died when I was four. She died from a fire that happened at one of my dads old repair shops. And I have more about why the fire happened... but more on that later. Anyway, my dad had been pretty lonely before he met my mom, but it got worse after, he left me when I was five, a year after the fire. He moved to Tennessee and got a Hotel room, where he- out of misery of losing my mom- pulled a gun to his... it's hard to talk about, but he um shoot his head. He lived for a day after he tried to commit suic- anyway he passed away and a passed from home to home until my aunt picked me up. I don't know why she did it, since she hates me.

After all that I started going to school in new York, my aunt has a business here that sells auto parts. So I went to all the Yancy's , the elementary, the middle school, and now Yancy Academy High. And I met the gang, our big main group of friends.

I got Percy to go to this party, or shin-dig, or get together with our friends. Plus, you know, Calypso was there so I found it the perfect chance to get to know her. So far I know that her dad, Atlas Kione owns three big company's. The first one being one that sells chemicals to foreign countries, the second is a big plant down south in another state. Then she said this one is a 'cover up company' it basically means this company helps the look of her father. The cover up company makes toys and other happy kid stuff. Which is a complete lie and she doesn't even like him. Her mother owns a little plant shop downtown. And she owns a pretty big house, since her family is rich. Why pick New york when you have that much money? I got no clue.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked.

"Sure Leo, anything." She pulled her hair back behind her ear.

"You know the fire that happened when I was a kid?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I caused it. I was messing around in the heating room with the furnace, it heats up the building, and I was playing with some wooden toys and I had a toy on the hatch that pulls down, so you can put coal into it. And it sparked, and then boom! It went up into flames and it fell over, there was oil on the ground from the workers before. It was midday and my mom was working on a car that someone had brought in to be checked out." I looked at her, I never told anyone this before.

"So I ran out to get my mom and I couldn't find her anywhere, I ran out of the building calling her name. 'Mom! Mom! Where are you!' I saw crying and weeping, and wheezing. I heard a scream from inside the building and I ran back, only me and my mom where there so I knew it was her, and she was trapped under a car... She... she had been in the damn bathroom the whole time, she cleaned her hands and we were going to leave the building... I was so close to keeping her... then... then I lost her." I took a deep breath to continue the story.

"A beam support fell and I fell back, the beam had almost hit her. She yelled 'Go! Leave, please Leo I love you, go! Go!' I didn't know what to do, she was trapped and I was scared. She kept yelling for me to leave... to go and leave her there, and that maybe... she would she me one day. I cried some more and I didn't want to leave, she was my mom. But I left and.. when I looked back the shop blow up in flames. I yelled 'mom!' over and over again till I fell to my knees and cried."

"Oh gods, Leo." She looked like she was on the verge of tears, I felt bad that I had made her cry. But I had to tell someone.

"The cops came and blamed me for my mothers death. I spent a night at the police department, that's when foster care took me. I bounced around a lot and ended up with my aunt."I didn't know what to expect to happen after I told her, but she hugged me. I didn't expect _that_ to happen.

I do think I have a real member to Team Leo! Pat and pending.

"Do you want to hang out some time? Maybe a movie?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, Leo. I woul-" CRASHH! She was interrupted by the sound of a breaking vase.

**Pipers P.O.V**

I was at the party that Jason was throwing, or hang out, Reyna was supposed to be here soon. Percy had left not to long ago and Annabeth was walking over to us, Jason, Luke and me. "Guess what!" She said with a smile.

"What?" Jason asked first.

"Percy is doing the play, he's tying out with me."

"Oh man that I gotta see." Jason said laughing.

"I'll film it." I offered.

"Yes! And we'll post it on YouTube! It'll go viral!"

"So Viral." Annabeth said.

"I can see it now 'Messes on stage and falls of of the stage'" Jason said while making a filming box with his fingers.

"He won't be _that_ bad." She said. Jason gave her a look like-yeah-he-will-be-that-bad look. "Okay maybe he will." We both laughed at that.

"Hey Jason, can we talk? Alone." I asked suddenly.

"Yeah sure Pips." We walked over by the door.

"Did you hear?"

"Hear?..."

"About Luke, I didn't want to say this in front of Annabeth." I said looking over at her.

"No. I didn't hear, what is it?"

"He owes a lot of money and he asked Annabeth for some."

"Pips, you sure? I mean, Luke is a nice guy and we shouldn't start rumors."

"Yes, I mean at least I think-" KNOCK KNOCK!

"Most be Reyna, we'll talk about this later." He opened the door and let his girlfriend in. Truth be told, I kind of wish I was her, she's so lucky to have Jason. She kissed him and I decided to talk to Annabeth, but it seemed she was having a super heated conversation with Luke.

"You lied Luke! You lied! Gods, I can't believe it! Percy was telling the truth." Annabeth looked super pissed, are the rumors true? Did Luke take money from Annabeth?

"Annabeth it's not what-"

"Oh! Don't even! Percy found out and he tried to tell me, only thing is, what did you do when he did find out?"

"Nothing! I swear!" Luke yelled in defense, although I have a feeling that he was lying and apparently so did Annabeth.

"If I find out Luke that you are lying..." She was so mad she couldn't finish the sentence.

"Please, wait a minute!" Then Annabeth was so mad she pushed him into a flower vase. It fell and made a CRASHH! sound everyone stopped talking. Everything just stopped. Everyone came into the room to see what was going on.

"Gods I need to talk to Percy, I need to tell him I was wrong." She grabbed her stuff and left. The room fell into silence. I even stopped breathing for a second. Then Leo walked up to Luke with a smile.

"You know what this is for." Then he pulled back his fist and flinched. His fist hit Luke's jaw. Luke Looked pissed and he started to hit Leo over and over again.

"No! Get off! Luke get off!" Calypso yelled at him in tears. By then, with all the hits he got, Leo passed out. "Leo! Get off Luke, get out! Leave!"

Luke must have realized what he was doing because he backed off and fell back. "Wha- Wha?" He got up and stormed out of the building. Leaving all of us stunned.

**WOW! What about that chapter? Phew that took a long time to write. Hoped you liked it! This one is only 100 words behind the first chapter!**

**Also. What'd ya' think?**


	3. Wake Up Little Susie or Pumped Up Kicks

**Chapter three! Can you believe it! I've been writing so much, that my fingers hurt! Okay let's see where did I leave off? Okay Party, Annabeth pushing Luke, Percy Left and Leo told Calypso his story and he found out more about her.. Okay I'm ready.**

**Also if you don't know the chapter(s) name(s) and wander why I picked it, just ask in the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: This is seriously the worst part about writing here... the disclaimer..Anyway, I do not own Percy Jackson, I own the plot and some other cool small stuff. Happy Rick?**

**Percy's P.O.V**

I wake up by my mom shaking me awake. "Percy Annabeth is here for you, she says it's important."

"Can it wait?" I complained.

"No she's here and I'm going to sleep, just make sure you lock the door when she leaves, night honey." She walked out into the hallway waved at Annabeth and closed her door.

"Hey Percy."

"What are you doing here?" I said a little strongly. "It's um late."

"I know, I found out Luke lied to me. And I pushed him, I was so dumb I should have known."

"No you couldn't, and your not dumb, why do you think I call you wise girl?"

"Thanks seaweed brain."

"Anytime, um do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, but I have to get back soon, it's almost nine." She sat down and we leaned against the wall on my bed I turned on my Roku box, it has Netflix and all sorts of free surfing channels. We picked a suspense movie. Annabeth's idea. She likes the movies where you have to think. I on the other hand don't. Just any movie does it for me where you do a little thinking.

"_Did they find the bones yet?_" The shorter cop said

"_No but we think they're being held in a west point building._" The forensic scientist answered.

"This is a really good movie, the filming is really great. Did you know that they really filmed this with real people in the background and at real locations?" Ah, she always had her facts.

"Really now?"

"Yeah, they wanted to be realistic." After that we slowly stopped talking. The sound of the TV and the street and the warmth that we felt together made us tried I guess. So we began to drift off and we fell asleep, my arm around her.

When we came around the next morning new movie was on and a song was playing in the credits.

"Annabeth wake up! It's like-" I look at my phone in surprise. "Seven twenty we have five minutes till the bus get's here!" She yawned and stretched, she kind of reminded me of my old cat, Mrs. O' Leery.

"Ahhh yes? Wait.. Percy! Oh gods.."

"Hey sleepy head." I grinned.

"Errr, Percy we need to get going I luckily brought my stuff in case I wanted to do homework on the bus on the way home."

"Are you always prepared?"

"Yes I am, now let's go!" She said running out the door. I got up and went after her. To bad no one was home to wake us up.

"Where's my Shoe! Wait found it! They were on the book shelf!"

"Seriously Percy! You put you shoes in weird places."

"I just take them off." We ran out the door and got on the bus and went to school.

1st Hour:

"Hey Percy." Rachel said as she skipped up to my side.

"Hey?"

"What's up, the play has been moved to Friday. The director is out next week and she wants to be here for tryouts. They actually start today and go all the way to Friday."

"Thanks for filling me in." I began my way to Science. We had a sub today so we just got to talk. "So man guess oh said yes to go out with me?"

"Who?" Me and Annabeth said at the same time.

"Juniper!" He said with his arms in the air.

"Good job man." I said fist bumping him.

"It's awesome."

"Hey Percy, you going to ask any girl out soon?" She asked leaning slightly closer. My breathing shortened and I'm pretty safe to say I almost had a heart attack.

"Um, hopefully soon. I was thinking of asking her after the play next week." I said rubbing my neck.

"Who is it?" Grover asked. I gave him a death look.

"Good question Grover." She said. Suddenly I felt really uncomfortable. Just as I was about to answer the bell rang.

"Oh thank Gods..." I said under my breath.

2nd, 3rd, 4th Hour:

I had math 2nd hour but since the school had a thing today that lasted from 2nd-4th hours so math, gym, and flex (Study-hall) got skipped. We all walked to the auditorium. I think we had a play going. I saw Luke ahead of me and he was talking to Chris. "Today... outside... got it?" Were the only words from Luke that I could hear over the sound of the kids rusting along.

"Fine... after... Deal." What were they talking about? Unless, they're talking about when Luke will give the money, and I heard outside, so that probably means outside of the school. God wish Annabeth was next to me, she could figure this out.

"Welcome kids!" We sat down, Frank, Grover, Annabeth, me, and Nico were in the same row, I looked over and saw Nico looking at me. I waved over and he looked away.

"Today we are learning about bulling. And this school has learned about it sixteen times." It's true, our school wasn't really known for it's niceness. There's a lot of drama here, not any that our group get's anyway.

Okay first I should give background on Hazel and Nico since I haven't really told you anything about them. Okay Nico, his dad Hades di Angelo owns a lot of funeral homes. He actually got an award for having the most. Which seems super weird, and insane because why would you get an award for that? Any Nico's mom died in a building from a bomber that blow the place up (This also goes for Bianca.) Speaking of which she was two rows in front of us. Anyway, sorry ADHD makes keeping on track a lot harder. So after the burning they moved here to have a new start. His sister Bianca has a job at the local Subway, we see her whenever we go there.

Hazel dad, he does two things. For one his really into stars, so he changed his name to Pluto so his name would be Pluto Levesque. Anyway besides having company's that watch the stars, he also has a lot of mining places too. Some in South America, some in Europe, some in Africa. He goes after precious metals, and Hazel says he's trying to buy of some land from Russia to grow his industry's power.

Anyway the guy on stage left and a play about bulling was running. Most of the students were talking and the teachers were to lazy to deal with it.

"Why would you tell them that!" A small brunette told this taller girl.

"Because you took Danny away from me and I wanted to get you back!" The play went on in this cheesy bad scripted way for a long time. Then the same man who started the play up came out and started talking.

"You see kids, bulling has huge side effects and repercussions that will destroy lives. If we come together we can stop it! So get the papers on your way out and read them to find a better way to help others and not hurt them." Laughter in the crowd. "So please get them and head to class." He got of stage and we were dismissed.

**Leo's P.O.V**

Being Leo is hard work, considering my fan base is so huge! Okay that's not true... Sorry I need to stop laughing. Um anyway I do have only one girl on my mind, Calypso. She's beautiful, in every way. Best part is she likes doing some of the same stuff I do. She also likes gardening, I like building stuff. See how they fit?

Okay so they don't really fit, bad math. Anyway it was seventh hour and she was in my class and we had Science, which had a substitute. So the sub just let us talk the entire time, which gave papa his chance. Oh.. oh no, that felt wrong saying, let me rephrase that. I have some business to settle, no still sounds weird, doesn't it?

"Leo, did you hear about the movie Pompeii? It looks So good!" She said happily. Gods her smile was amazing.

"Yeah it does, you do know everyone dies in that right?" I asked.

"What! Wait, dang, it's _Pompeii_." There you go girl.

"Right on."

"You still wanna see it?" Seeing a movie with her, or sitting at home building awesome useful stuff? Hmm. What one do I pick? I mean it's a really hard decision, mostly because I feel better around mechanics since they don't talk to you... plus they are _really_ good talking too, the fact that they don't have a mouth and a living heartbeat helps of course. But it's Calypso, so why not? I'd do anything for her.

"Sure, why not?" It's not like I really have anything better to do.

"Cool, there's a six o' clock showing tonight." She said smiling.

"Wow, you even have a time."

"Yeah I've been waiting for this movie for a long time."

"Really now?" I was grinning by this point.

"Hey guys." Reyna walked up to us. She's the only other human that I know in this class. I mean I have talked to the fake skeleton, he's actually really fun to talk to, and you can see his jaw bounce up and down, which is awesome. And when I talked to him last I was on some med's so I doubt that helped the case.

"Whats up?" I said in a laid back way, at least I think it was laid back. I could be wrong.

"Not much, Leo can I ask you a question?" She asked clearly concerned, and yes I could tell she was, I'm not _that_ bad at reading girls. Okay I'm pretty bad, not as bad as Percy.

"Last time I checked a question is the only thing you can ask, right?"

"Ugh Leo, please?" I got a little more serious.

"Do you think Jason would cheat on me?"

"No way, your to scary to- I mean awesome, yes I meant awesome.. please don't kill me... Anyway to _awesome_ to cheat on, he wouldn't."

"Okay, what about Piper?" She did like him, but I wouldn't think that Pips woulds do that, she's nicer than that.

"Hmm no not Piper, it's okay Reyna." I said waving my hand.

"Oh okay thanks." She walked off to her little area at her desk.

"That was, kinda out of the blue, so anyway-y-y it's a date then?" I said cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes it is. It's a date." RIIIIINNNGGG! The final bell, the sound of heaven, the sound of freedom.

Calypso walked beside me, we walked slower then the other kids to talk a bit longer. Then she grabbed me by the collar and pulled me aside. And she planted her lips on me, her soft, red, perfect lips and my brain shut down, I kissed back. It was amazing and my first kiss, totally with the wait. She backed away after a moment of just kissing, I was kinda sad for her to pull away. She was blushing so hard her face looked like a stop sign, a very red stop sign.

"Um uh, I um.." She made a coughing sound, to clear her throat. She pushed her hair back tilted her head like she was unsure that she kissed me. Then she walked away. "Yep, I totally got it, this Leo has got it." I said to myself as I caught up to her.

"You kissed me back there." I said obviously.

"You kissed back." True.

"Why?"

"Um because Leo I um-" BANG! The sound roared thorough the school like a wave.

"What the heck was that?" I said looking around for the source. By now we had walked out by the main front door.

"That was a gun, Leo look outside." She said wide eyed. And I looked and out there were our friends around a circle looking down at something. I didn't know who it was, but it must have been someone we knew.

"We need to go." I said pacing forward. "Now!" We ran forward and time slowed down. It felt like we were running in a movie towards all the action. It kind of made me sick. We ran out the door.

And the person on the ground bleeding.

Annabeth called for the cops and an ambulance to come ASAP.

Percy yelled for help.

Frank was holding Hazel as if to protect her.

Jason and Reyna where looking for something.

Piper, Nico, Bianca and Thalia were by the person's side on the ground who was bleeding.

And I was holding Calypso's hand, and we both were holding tight.

Because that person was none other than, our friend.

Luke Castellan bleeding on the cold cement ground of our school parking lot.

Someone had shot Luke and they had run off.

**Not my longest chapter yes, but it is an eventful one, but boom! I must say. What'll happen to Luke? Hoped you liked it.**

**And last, what did you think?**


	4. Broken Man

**(Let it Bleed, Broken man, Fade to Black)**

**Chapter Four already! Last time on here, hmm Luke was shot Annabeth and Percy are good now, Leo is going to the Movies, okay let's get started.**

**Also the idea for the shooting was Warrior101, and so was the idea for Leo to be kissed. Credit to the Warrior101.**

**Ugh the disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and a lot of other stuff, but! I own some stuff, YAY! Beat that Rick!**

**Percy's P.O.V**

Luke had been shut and we were on our way to the hospital. The sirens got louder as we drove past cars, buses, trucks, and taxis. Being the city that almost never sleeps, except after holidays when everyone has a hangover.

"Luke in in there." Annabeth said as she held his hand. Me and Annabeth were the only ones in the ambulance, the others took a bus or got a ride. "I hope his okay." She said with worry and care. I know it's stupid and I shouldn't feel this way, but I was kind of jealous of Luke, and a little pissed of that he had to get shoot. I know that's wrong, but that's exactly how I felt on our ride. I was inside the school when the shot happened. I was talking to Annabeth about the play and that it got moved up. Being Annabeth. The wise girl, she already knew that.

The cops said they'd look for Chris, I told them everything that I knew, and Leo did too. Annabeth told what she knew, but she didn't say how close she was with him. The cops said everything will be okay and that we shouldn't worry, but I had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

The ambulance bump up and down as hit the speed ramp. My packet started ringing so I picked it up. Leo.

"Hey man, me, Jason, Piper, Reyna and _Calypso_ are being slowed down a bit, a hit a blockage in the road so we'll be a bit longer then we thought." The way he said her name was kinda in a way that made you think if there was history.

"Okay man."

"Hey, Percy? I need to tell you some awesome news when I get there!" He sounded thrilled by his news and I heard a muffled noise in the background.

"See you soon?"

"Yeah see you soon." He said as we hung up.

"They're going to be a bit late." I said but she didn't answer, she just looked down at Luke and held his hand. Minutes passed as they brought Luke to a room, they asked us questions about him. I didn't answer I was to pissed at him to care. Annabeth answered all that they had to ask.

"Percy? He'll be okay right? He wasn't shot anywhere he could die. I think... There was so much blood that I couldn't tell where the wound was." So tapped her fingers and pulled back her hair, the way she does when she knows something could be bad.

"Yeah, sure. He'll be okay by the weekend." I said distantly. I wasn't focusing on her. I thought, hey at least Luke won't be at school anymore to bug you for a bit. The second I thought I felt bad. I wish I could feel bad for the guy, but I couldn't, how could I? He'd been a jerk to me and lied to Annabeth to get money and he punched me in the gut twice. I felt almost no pity for him.

Soon the others got here. "He's he doing okay?" Frank asked.

"What happened?" Nico asked.

"He was shot and his getting prepped for surgery right now." Annabeth answered.

"No way, I was in study hall with music in, I didn't hear a thing." Frank said shaking his head side to side.

"I know, I'm in your study hall, and you were knocked out." Nico said.

"Oh yeah, it happened 7th hour." He looked down at his shoes.

"Leo is here!" He came running thorough the doors with Jason, Piper and the rest of the gang behind them.

"Where is he?" Thalia asked immediately.

"He get's pudding doesn't he?" Jason said.

"Dibs." Leo said.

"Gods you guys are immature." Annabeth said rolling her eyes. "This is real, he is hurt, can't we take this seriously?"

"Tell me about it." Reyna commented.

"I'm felling sick.." Hazel ran off in search of a free garbage can.

"Hey guys, what's the news with Luke?" Piper stepped up so she was in front.

"Getting ready for surgery." She said again.

"Oh.. I hope he's okay." Calypso said.

"I still have dibs on his pudding." Leo said.

"Well dibs on his ice cream." Jason said.

"I thought the patient was suppose to get the food?" Frank said confused.

"They're just being boys Frank." Piper answered.

"And... I'm not a boy? Last time I chec-" He was cut off by Pipers laugh.

"That's not what I mean, I mean... Never mind."

"Hey guys it's a bit crowded in here!" Thalia called from the back.

"Agreed, we should move to the lobby." I said speaking up. We shuffled off to the lobby, we told a nurse where we'd be in case of any news of Luke came. As we entered the lobby, we saw that there was almost no one there, only a man sat in the corner with a kid lying off on the two seats next to him. The kid looked about six years old with blond hair and a small scar on his cheeked. He was coughing loudly and was sneezing without a Kleenex. The dad looked really sad and he looked like he was about to cry. The kid looked like been thorough the underworld twice. I decided to say hi and give the kid a Kleenex.

I got up and saw Leo was about to do the same, then I looked at him with a-I-got-this-look and he sat back down. I went to the front desk got a tissue and walked over. "Hey, brought your kid this."

"Thanks, who are you?" The man asked as the kid took the tissue from my hand.

"No problem, my name is Percy Jackson, yours?"

"Mack Conway, this is my son, Lewis Conway. Thank you again, many people have walked by and said nothing, your the first one to do something." He looked a little happier, and that cheered me up a little so I gave a smile.

"You looked like you needed someone, um do you mind if I ask you why are you here?"

"No, anything for a kind man, um, my w-wif-wife had pa-passed away, she had a heart attack, and she was only thirty one. To- young you know?" I looked into his eyes and saw a look of loneliness. I sat next to him.

"Sorry about your lost, I don't know what I'd do if I lost my mom.. or a girl I care about." I had no idea why I was telling this man all of this, maybe it was the look of how lost he was, or maybe the look that he didn't know what to do. "She's the Blond one with stormy gray eyes wearing the orange camp shirt." I said.

"That one?" He said pointing toward Annabeth. I turned my head over to him again.

"Yeah, her, I've known her a long time, and I want to tell her how I feel... but the time never seems right."

"Why don't you tell her now?" I thought about it, I guess because there was something always stopping me from telling her, but I couldn't tell her now, Luke had been shot.

"Because our friend has just been shot." I said plainly.

"Kid, Percy, if there is one thing I have learned from my thirty-five years of life, it's that if you care about them, you tell them right away. If I had the second chance to tell my wife I love her and tell her how much everyday of my life I would. I would give my soul up for it. But Percy, you should tell her. Otherwise, like me, life is going to happen and take it away. Live life while you can, tell her that you care, and by gods, get her some chocolate. And I mean it, there's some at the gift shop for three dollars. And maybe throw in a teddy bear, that's five bucks I think." He said. I felt like I had to do something for him, pay him back somehow.

I reached in my pocket and pulled out a crunched twenty dollar bill. "Here, this can help with taxi money." I put out my arm.

"Don't need it." He said simply.

"I feel like I need to pay you back."

"You can do that by telling her you, care. Got that? That's how you can repay me." He looked me in the eye. This man lost his wife, but he wanted it to work out for someone. That someone, I guess, is me.

"Okay I'll do that." I said getting up.

"Thank you." he turned to his kid and I waved off with a smile and I walked back toward my group of friends. "I'll be right back." I told them. I was on my way to the shop, to get that bear.

**Jason's P.O.V**

Percy walked back from talking to the man in the corner. "I'll be right back." He said as he walked off to the left. We all talked about who should stay here, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico would be staying.

The rest of us would be going. I saw Piper alone in the hallway, I decided to talk to her.

Oh! Background first. Let's see, my mom and dad got a divorcee when I was eleven, my mom works at Target, and my dad owns a lot of electric company's. He sends the power to other countries. I guess This fills in Thalia's too uh? We live in the same place, we didn't get split. Although there was a whole fight that happened, still going too. We live with our mom in a medium sized apartment. That's all you need to know right now.

"Hey Pipes. What's up?" I looked at her and thought how gorgeous she was, then I thought I have a girlfriend.

"Jason I need to tell you something, and I don't want it to ruin anything." We looked at each other for a long long moment, maybe even a little to long. "I like you and I have for a pretty long time now." My heart skipped beats, I didn't look away from her, I was locked with her. "And I needed to get it off my chest, because it's been eating me inside out." Up until that moment I never thought much about me and Piper. But now I was seeing a future, more than I ever had with Reyna. I saw this show once that said you will have someone you find that is almost the thing you want, but isn't. After that almost there one, you'll find _the one_. And I think I did. It was under my nose the entire time. And I didn't realize it.

Something inside of me wanted to give us a chance, to break Reyna's heart so I could be with Piper. But that was wrong, wasn't it? My wrongs and rights seem to be mixed up right now. "Jason? I'm sorry if this-" And right there I didn't think because the next thing I did was, kiss her. It felt powerful, like it could stand the test of time and still kick butt. It felt more right than it did with Reyna. It felt so good to finally kiss her that I felt a ping of remorse so powerful that my heart nearly failed me. My heart beat seemed to be slowing down on me. My brain shutting down.

Then we breathed and everything started working right again. We just looked into each others eyes for a long time.

We both pulled away and Piper was the first one to speak. "That shouldn't have happened, I- I should leave." She said with guilt.

"I know." I said looking away from her then I saw someone run away. Someone saw that we kissed.

"We can't be friends anymore Jason."

The hours passed and I was home with Thalia telling her what happen. She had just gotten home after I've been here most of the day, the clock was reaching six. Annabeth and Nico had stayed back, why Nico was still there, I didn't know.

"So you kissed her! Gods Jason, sorry about what I'm going to say, but why are you such a dumb ass!" She was pissed at me alright, I was pissed at myself.

"Yes I did, okay? And it felt.. better? I don't know how to explain it." I said with my face in my palms.

"You idiot." She smacked my head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For being dumb, now you are going to see Reyna, not call, not text, see. And you are going to tell her the truth, got that? I don't care if she get's pissed, you WILL tell her." She said in a strict voice. My sister had a certain view on this. See she was dating this guy named Travis Stoll and he kissed another girl and didn't tell her, and this whole fight occurred. That was last year.

"Okay fine I will, okay? Geez." I got up and left. I was on my way to break a girls heart. I walked in the streets and as I did I kept thinking maybe after, I can see Piper and we can be together, but something told me that would make matters worse.

I walked up to the door and looked up at the building which held Reyna and her hopes for use to someday move to Rome together and get married and live life. But now, I knew that wasn't going to happen. I got let in and I made my way to the fifth floor. I felt like I was on my way to doomsday, or maybe like I was about to jump off and fight on the beaches of Omaha beach (D-day). I got to her door and knocked three times.

She came to the door and let me in. "Hey, we need to talk." I know how bad that line is, when someone says it, you know what's coming, a break up.

"Yeah sure come in." And I did, and I felt my heart break as soon as I did. The sound of machine guns ringed in my head. There was no easy way to break up, any which way I do it will hurt.

"I um, don't know how to say this, but I kissed-" I said, she cut me off and talked loudly, her voice sounded like artillery firing at me.

"I know you kissed Piper! I saw and when you were about to look I ran. But how could you Jason! I thought we were in love! You betrayed my trust! I trusted you with my heart, and you stool it!"

"I'm sorry! And I know we were, we just... fell out." I said, I could tell by the look on her face that wasn't the right thing to say.

"We 'fell' out!"

"I mean we just weren't working anymore.." Wrong thing again, I began to feel like a jerk.

"Working anymore!" She was crying, which made me feel worse. And it made me want to break down too. "We planned on moving to Rome! Jason, to Rome! I thought we were meant to be, all that stuff you did, bring me to the top of the Empire State building where you asked me out. The time you won a teddy bear for me! Was that all for nothing!?" She lost her footing and caught herself on the wall, I was about to catch her but she yelled at me not too.

"Can we be friends, I don't want to loss you." Once I said it I know we couldn't, because when she looked at Piper all she would see is how she took me away from her. And that sooner or later would kill her. It would tear her inside out.

"No and you know we can't." I did.

"Maybe I should go-"

"Maybe you should." She said forcefully. And I left, I was about to break down if I stayed any longer. I went home and sat on my bed the rest of the night.

**Leo's P.O.V**

We decided to go to the movie anyway, after a crappy day we needed a break. We got dropped of at the theater and made our way to the steps. It was an older movie complex it had lights hanging from the ceiling, and a big area of plants in the middle of the main area.

Yay! Had to get that out of my system. I was on a date, which meant I wasn't at home alone! Oh man, I'm going to have to close down team Leo. Since I have a girl, I doubt she wants team Leo on her Leo.

"I'm glad we're seeing this movie." She grabbed my hand.

"Me too." We got the tickets and went into number five. Long story short about the movie Pompeii. Everyone. Dies. In. The. End. The awesome black guy whom name I forgot died fighting and died awesome. The slave and his girl, died kissing, which was sad. And I think, and I'm thinking out loud, that the real star wasn't the people... It was the Volcano! Now you might say I'm crazy for thinking that, but I mean if it wasn't for the volcano, there wouldn't even be a movie. Like Titanic, if there wasn't a boat or an iceberg (mostly the iceberg.) There wouldn't be a Titanic movie. And that is my logic.

The next part of the date I planned without her knowing, I whispered the Dinners name and we pulled up, I had just enough money to pay both of us and a small tip, and I mean small tip.

"Where are we going Leo?" She asked looking out the taxis window.

"We are going on an awesome, Leo added, extra date place. It's a placed called, By an Oceans tide. It's a really nice place I thought I'd take you."

"Aw, Leo, you shouldn't have."

"Well I wanted to. It's a special place for a special girl." I said with a smile. She hugged me and kissed me on my cheek. I looked at her and she looked amazing to me. She had caramel hair, that smells like cinnamon ( Strong smell ). Her hair was braided over one shoulder. She had dark almond-shaped eyes and a milky face, that to me, appears timeless.

"Thanks, sounds amazing." We got out of the taxi and I paid him. We walked in and the placed looked

nicer on the inside then the outside, the tables were covered with white sheets and had candles on each

one. The place was a little quieter than I like it. The waiter showed us to our seats and we seat down. We ordered drinks. I ordered a root beer, and Calypso said she wanted a Fanta.

"So, tell me something I don't know about you." I asked her as I leaned on the table.

"Well I like sitcoms." She said shrugging.

"Like?" I asked.

"How I Met Your Mother, That 70's Show, that kind of thing." Uh, did not know that. "What's the dumbest thing you ever did?" She asked. That's a hard one, I've done a lot of dumb things.

"Well lets see... I put my hand on an oven once, got my hand stuck in a VCR. Flow off my bike and hit the wall." Gods my body is hurting again, you know, from when Luke punched me? "I once broke my window from playing inside Golf."

"Inside Golf? Really? How." It was fun, well, up until the point that I jumped out the window to get the ball back.

"Okay, how about you?"

"Um well I lunched a firework at my house once." Wow, that's actually is kinda awesome.

"You are the master." I said impressively. We got our drinks and food and I had a great time with her. I mean, more then I have ever had with anyone ever. After the dinner we got up, paid and left.

We walked out holding hands and talking about the play that Percy was going to be in.

"Five bucks he'll trip when he walks in." She said.

"Ten he'll mess up the lines."

"Hmm, fifteen says he'll vomit on stage." I'm going to be out of money by the end of the play.

"Deal." We shook on it. "Calypso?"

"Yeah?"

"I uh, I- You are amazing, and I-" I stopped talking as we kissed, and it was better then the first one. We pulled away. "Does this um mean we're dating, like boyfriend and girlfriend? Two peas in a pad? Batman and Robin?" She laughed.

"Yes it does, Leo. And how does Batman and Robin fit in?"

"Really you don't see it? They're pretty obvious about it. Batman has a thing for Robin."

**Nico's P.O.V**

Okay something I need to say. I um kinda like.. Well I like Percy and I thought I'd say why:

"Hey get off!" Percy called to the bully who was about to shove my head into the toilet.

"Go away, you not in this."

"Doesn't matter. Get. Off." Percy said as he walked closer. He grabbed his hand and shoved him off of me.

"Watch it." The bully said.

"What's your name?" Percy asked.

"N-Nico."

"Nice to meet you, lets go." We left the bathroom and ever since then Percy has been by my side. And I thought maybe, maybe I should tell him? And here we are at the hospital.

**Percy's P.O.V**

So I get back from the gift shop, and guess what? Everyone is gone! The only people still left are Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico. "Hey Annabeth I brought you something." She looked up and smiled when she saw the bear and chocolate.

"Come on Nico, they need some time alone." Thalia said as she got up. Nico slowly got up and looked at me, he was about to say something but he closed his mouth and sped walk away.

"I got this for you." I said as I gave her my gift.

"Thanks."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure what is it?" She asked hopefully.

"I um, I have a crus-" The nurse walked up and said she had news.

"He's fine, he'll need to spend three nights here maybe four. You can go home now." She walked off.

"I'm going to stay." Annabeth decided.

"I um wasn't done-"

"Can we talk later I think I'm going to lay down. Tomorrow we'll talk, before we have the tryouts."

"Um sure, I'm going to go, okay?"

"Yeah sure." She got up and hugged me, I hugged back. "Thanks Percy."

"For?"

"For being here, for being a friend." We hugged a little longer.

"Yeah, Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe I can stay a little longer."

"That would be nice." She said as we sat back down. The kid and his dad had left the room. We sat there for a bit. I kept thinking: Tomorrow, you'll tell her tomorrow. I watched the TV and the news was on. That's when I saw it. Chris was being arrested.

"Annabeth, that's him. The one who made the deal with Luke, Chris, they arrested him." She looked up at the TV and said.

"We need to go there. Now." We got up and told Thalia where we were going, the police department. We hopped on a taxi and made it there in thirty minutes.

When we got there the place was in chaos. Cops were running around, tucks, police cars were leaving, blood and bodies where on the ground.

"Sorry kids you need to leave. Now." A cop came up to us and said.

"We are here to see a man who was brought here, Chris. Where is he? What happened here?" Annabeth asked as she looked around then she knew why. "No way.

"You need to leave, a prisoner has escaped. He is on the loose and we need to warn all the people that got him arrested." The cop said.

"No way."Annabeth said again.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The man you are asking about is Chris, right? Well he has escaped."

And the cop said he was going after the people who got him arrested. That's us. We need to tell the others.

**DONE! Why, 4,325 words and 10 pages! Anyway the rest of the Chris thing will happen in the next chapter and the play will occur. Hoped you enjoy and please review.**


	5. House of The Rising Sun

**CHAPTER FIVE: HOUSE OF THE RISING SUN**

**Chapter Five! A lot of stuff happened in the last chapter, Chris got away, Leo and Calypso are now together.**

**Disclaimer: Must I say this? I do not own Percy Jackson. Ugh there..**

**Chris's P.O.V**

After I got away from the cops I began a plan. I plan to get back at the others. Once. And. For. All. Maybe not kill them all, at least I'll kill one, but I'm not going to say which one. Step one, get to the heart of Percy. Step two: Kill Luke (not the one I'm not talking about). Step three: Get ransom money. That's part one of the plan.

In order to do the steps, I need to get everything ready. A gun and bullets. A place to hold a human. Some food perhaps to feed the hostage. A system so that no one can get me unless I have what I want.

And so I began to get all that I wanted, and I was on my way to my first step: Percy's Heart. Of course I don't mean his real heart, but something that will hurt him just as much.

I was on my way to his house, and my gun was with me just in case. I walked in thorough the spin door and began my way up the flights. I was on my way up and almost there too till this man came out of the Jackson's house.

He bumped into me and said, "Watch it punk, I'ma walking here." He said rudely.

"Hey!" I called.

"What punk?"

"Saying sorry goes a long way." I said, I pulled out the gun and pointed it at him.

"Hey! Hey, put that down, I'm sorry kid!" He pleaded for his life.

"Sorry old man." I cocked the pistol and...

"Okay wait I'll give you anything-" BANG! His body dropped to the floor. Since Percy is at school, at the tryouts with his friends, he won't be here to try and stop me.

"AHHHHHH!" Screams rang thorough the building from the shot of the gun.

I walked into Percy's house. (Since the door was unlocked I had no trouble.) And saw the house in panic.

"Tyson, I know you're sick, but get ready to go out the back, there is someone in the building that has a gun." An older lady said to the back of the apartment.

"Oh there is someone, and he's right behind you." She turned around and saw me, but she was so calm, and she didn't look mad. "I need you to come with me. Now."

"Ma! What is it? What's happening out there?"

"Don't come out sweetie!" To late. The kid, Tyson, came out and saw me. He looked mad, although it didn't fit his face. He looked, weak, and sad, and more cheerful. But as of then, he looked mad. He Charged me. And it happened all to fast.

He ran, and it seemed to happened in slow motion. I pulled my arm up and toward him.

And shot the gun. BANGG! The bullet hit him and he fell back.

"Tyson!" Percy's mom yelled.

"Don't run to him! Follow me and leave him. NOW!" I yelled. In the background I heard sirens wailing. She followed me out the door down to a ride that was waiting for me. And we drove off in the car to my hiding place for her.

And now, I was going to get the revenge I wanted. (Imagine me doing an evil awesome, super legit evil laugh, that scares the pants off you right there, okay cool?)

**Percy's P.O.V**

We were just getting out of the tryouts, me and my friends. We all thought it would be funny if we all got parts in the play, we did, there were some extra people who we didn't know. But we all got the parts. The play being Macbeth, an old Shakespeare play, well, then again everything by him is old. Since you know, he's old, well, he's dead. Anyway.

We were all walking out of the school as I was saying. "I can't believe any of us got any parts, okay, well except for Annabeth, she could totally get a part, I mean she-" Leo said.

"Leo, honey." Calypso cut in.

"Um yeah? Wait let me guess, stop talking before you look dumb?"

"Well yeah, but you do that so well on your own."

"Ouch." He said as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Man, do I have to be one of the witches? I mean, come on!" Hazel said.

"Well, at least they don't put make up on." Frank said as he tried to reassure her.

"I thought they did." Leo said.

"I really hope they don't." Hazel said quietly.

"Okay well see you guys later then." I said. "Hey Annabeth!" I called after her.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna hang out? Come over to my house, maybe pop in another movie."

"Sure, but this time, let's try not to fall asleep."

"But that takes all the fun out of it." I said as I gave her a grin. We walked on to my house, took a bus and then walked about five more minutes until we reached the door of my apartment. When we got to my floor Annabeth was the first one to reach the top of the flight. She was also the first one to see it.

"Percy, don't come up here."

"Why? What's wrong?" I had reached her and saw what she saw. On the floor of that old apartment in New York, there lied a body, a dead body. And not just any body. One that I knew well.

It was Gabe. Err my step-dad. And there he lied with one bullet, right in between his eyes. "No…" As much as I hated the guy I can't say I felt nothing when I saw him dead. I guess you can hate someone a lot, until you see them dead in front of you.

"Percy, your door is wide open." Annabeth said pointing towards my apartment area.

"No, please gods no." I walked in and saw… I saw… It was… It was Tyson on the floor. Bleeding out, coughing, alone. He was still alive! "Call 911!" I yelled, pleading. "Mom! Mom!" I yelled but there was no answer. She wasn't here.

"Percy…" Annabeth started.

"Call 911!" I yelled. It was the only thing my brain would register. She pulled out her phone and dialed the number.

"Yes? Hello? I need an ambulance now, yes okay the address." See looked at me and her expression, I don't know, it felt sad to me. "Okay, good, it's a shot wound… I don't know how long he's been here... Hurry up!" She hung up and kneeled down next to me. "It's okay. Help is on its way."

Once the ambulance got here they took Tyson away, and then the cops asked us questions. "Where were you when the shooting happened?"

"What? You think I shot him?" My anger was boiling; I've been kicked out of enough schools from losing my cool. And I was about to be arrested for this one. "Now why would I? Mhmm?" My fist balled.

"Kid I was only saying, but I have to ask, where were you?"

"I was at tryouts with my friends; ask any of them, hell, I even got a part in it. And if that's not enough, let's go there now."

"Okay, I see. Who do you think possibly would have done this?" I hadn't thought about that a lot. But only one name came to mind. I looked over at Annabeth, she was being questioned too. We sometimes have a mind link, when we talk just by looking at each other; it worked 95% of the time.

"The killer was Chris, Annabeth; he may have taken my mom."

"Dang, we can't tell the cops."

"What? Do we take matters into our own hands?"

"Yes Percy that is exactly what we do. We take it into our own hands."

"I'm wishing I never said anything to begin with." She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Officer, can we be excused please? And um I don't know who it is."

"Okay, if you remember anything just call us." Once they left Annabeth walked up to me and gave me a high five.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"For being awesome and I told them I didn't know anything."

"Nice, I did the same. And we should start-" Ring! Ring! My phone started going off. "Who could that be?" I picked it up and it said: Unknown Number. How'd they get my number? "Hello? This is Percy, who is this."

"Hahaha!" A deep voice laughed. I didn't know who it belonged to but it was freaking me out. "Percy? You don't know me? You don't recognize me?" He asked.

"Who are you?" I asked, slowly and as calmly as I could.

"It's me. And Percy, I have your mother." Could it be?

"Chris." I spat. Annabeth looked at me in surprise. No way, she mouthed. I nodded. It had to be him. Who else could it be? "What have you done to her?" I yelled. I was mad, he better not have done anything to her.

"You got it. Don't worry mommas boy, I haven't done anything, except shot two of your family members."

"You are going to pay Chris." I said into the phone as my hand tightened into a fist.

"Sure, if you want your mom, I want 500 dollars, and I want you here with me. I need something from you, which only you can give." By the point he said, if I had turned it on speaker so Annabeth could hear.

"Fine send me the address, I have enough money, with the help of course." I said.

"Percy, if you bring her, I will not think twice upon shooting her." I couldn't let her come now, she would be in danger. I would have to go… alone.

"Fine see you alone." I said hanging up. "Annabeth as much as I want you to come with, I can't-"

"It's okay seaweed brain, I understand." She interrupted.

"Okay I um, won't have the money."

"What!? You said you had it, Percy, if you don't come back… you could… you could… I would never…"

"I know. But I have a plan wise girl. And Annabeth, I need to tell you something, and nothing will stop me." Here we go, I was about to came out with my feeling to her. She hugged me suddenly and I hugged her back. When she pulled back she kissed me on the cheek, which made my heart beat go bonkers.

"I know." She said smiling.

"I need to say it."

"Then say it seaweed brain, what's stopping you?" Our breathing had grown intense. And we had gotten closer.

"I, Percy Jackson, care about you with all my heart, I want to be there for you, Annabeth Chase. I'll came back for you wise girl, promise." I said as I pulled away from her.

He texted me the address but I decided to get some help. And the only person that I knew that could help was Thalia. Why you ask? Because she had a gun that she has with her.  
See when she first moved here she was mugged, and it changed her, I mean, who wouldn't it change? Anyway, she had gotten a gun in case she needed to protect herself, and she had at least three clips total. I had gotten to her house and ran up the stairs; I need to move as fast as I could. I didn't want Annabeth to worry about me. And by gods, I was returning to her if it was the last thing I do.

"Thalia? Can you let me in?"

"Yeah sure Percy, one sec Jason is a wreck right now." She took about a minute and a half until she let me in, I got to her door and she was waiting for me.

"Can we talk? Where no one can hear us?" I asked as I waited for her response.

"Hmm, sure Percy let's go to my room." Then she led me to her room for the first time. It was weird seeing it. It was a bit darker than I thought it would be. Like not the lighting, but the posters she had. She went to the speakers and turned up the music, loud enough that no one would hear us. I didn't know the song, it sounded maybe 90ish.

"I need it, your gun. Chris has my mom and he wants only me to go." She looked at me shocked, trying to take the information to stick.

"Percy, you sure? I've taken classes and I think I could help, maybe I could come and hide, maybe we can get Chris and say goodbye to him once and for all." She was right, we could get rid of him, but at what cost? Her life? Mine? So much could happen, I could never forgive myself for letting her come along and getting hurt.

"What if you get hurt? I could never…" I said, but I couldn't finish the sentence. The words seemed to be stuck in my throat, unable to let them out.

"I know, just you got to let me come, I feel so… unless, so pointless, I need to do this one thing. Just this one thing Percy, please." I couldn't change her mind once she made it, I mean, it's Thalia. Who could change it?

"Okay, fine but Thalia, please don't get hurt."

"Okay, back at you Percy." She got up and went to her drawer. Then out came a gun, which she put in the small of her back. "Don't worry, it's on safety." But that's not what I was worried about. We now had a gun, which meant things were getting real.

We had walked all the way to the place I was supposed to met him alone. It was a creepy abandon building with the windows broken and there was graffiti everywhere. Where ever you looked there it was. Kind of like what was going on then.

"Stay back, we can't let him know your here with me." I walked in thorough the front door and I took a look around, although there was nothing to really look at, the place was covered in glass and flat boxes with shoe prints on all of them. Bags littered the floor as well.

"Percy." A voice called out of the dark.

"Chris." I spat. "Come out."

"Fine, let's talk about your mom, and of course.. your partner." He found her. He must have, or else would he be talking about?

"Percy!" Someone yelled, but I had a good guess who.

Then a BANG sound happened and five seconds later something hit the floor.

**Tell me what you thought! Good uh? Anyways hoped you liked it! See you guys next time!**


End file.
